Painful Past
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: After the events of "Lions of the Outlands" Kion is left extremely confused. This leads him to seek out Simba for answers. This is a One Shot story.


**A/N ok everyone time for a little break from my normal stories. This is a One Shot and its based of the Lion Guard's episode "The Lions of the Outlands" its about Kion asking Simba what happened between him Zira. Hope you all enjoy it and just a little disclaimer I don't own the Lion Kings, The Lion Guard or any of their characters. They are Disney's sadly.**

 **Painful Past**

A golden cub with amber eyes and a fluff of red on top of his head was heading back to his home, Pride Rock after a rough day. This cub was Prince Kion and he was exhausted to say the least. He and his Guard had just ran off a group of trouble making lions from his friend Jasiri's family's turf. This had left the young Prince feeling very conflicted because he'd never know lions to be villainous like that before. "What makes lions turn evil like that?" he thought to himself. "What could have possibly happened that was that bad?" Suddenly Kion was snapped out of his thought by a grey, furry paw waving in front of his face.

"Hellooo Earth to Kion," came the voice of Kion's honey badger friend, Bunga. "You in there buddy?"

"Huh?'' Kion said shaking his head. He saw the concerned looks on his friends' faces that were before him.

"You ok Kion?" Kion's cheetah friend, Fuli asked.

"Yeah you seamed to be in a different place," Kion's bird friend, Ono put in.

"Yeah I'm fine guys," Kion said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"You sure Ky?" Kion's hippo friend, Beshte asked concern written all over his face.

"Yeah I'm sure," Kion said with a smile. "I..I'm just tired that's all. In fact if its alright with you guys I think I'm going to head home."

"We'll go with ya," Bunga offered.

"No that's ok Bunga you guys should go home to," Kion said, trying not to sound like he was trying to get rid of his friends.

"But Kion," Fuli began.

"I said go home," Kion snapped, his voice coming out rough. His friends all exchanged looks of concern but they said nothing.

"Ok Kion if you're sure," Bunga said softly. With that the group of young animals went their separate ways. As Kion was walking he was feeling guilty that he had snapped at his friends.

"I'll find them and apologize later," Kion said to himself. "Right now I.." But his thoughts were interrupted by something sharp hitting him in the face and sending him sprawling to the ground. "Ugh," Kion groaned, shaking his head to clear his vision. But before he could fully recover he received another hit to the face. Wiping the blood off his face Kion stood on shaky legs to face his attacker. To his shock he saw Zira standing before him.

"You really should have taken me up on my offer Kion," the evil lioness sneered as she advanced towards the young Prince. Kion growled at the tan lioness and started to lower himself into a fighting stance. But his previous two hits had taken their toll on him and he lost his balance. Zira let out a cruel laugh and hit Kion once again. Kion skidded across the dirt. Only this time he couldn't manage to get back up. "It really is a shame," Zira said cruelly as she loomed over Kion. "Now you'll have to die. But at least your brother will have someone to keep him company in the Great Beyond."

"Huh?'' Kion said, clearly confused. "What are you.." But he was once again interrupted by Zira paw making contact with his face. The last thing Kion saw was her blurry image and hearing the sound of a furious roar. Then everything went to black.

TLKTLKTLK

Kion heard the faint sound of someone calling his name. Slowly opening his eyes the golden coated Prince found himself looking up at the concerned face of his father, Simba. "Kion are you alright son?" came the King's concerned and worried voice.

"Dad?" Kion said weakly, lifting up his head. Looking around Kion saw that he was back at Pride Rock.

"Oh Kion thank the Kings you're ok," Kion's mother Nala said nuzzling her son

"Mom what happened?" Kion asked.

"You don't remember?" Kion's older sister, Kiara asked her amber eyes wide with concern.

"I remember Zira being there and..." Kion trailed off not wanting to continue.

"Don't you worry Kion I took care of her," Simba declared with a growl. "Ran her off to the Outlands."

"Yes its a good thing Zazu was flying by and came and got your father," Nala declared as she once again nuzzled her son. "I shudder to think what could have happened of he hadn't been."

"Well that's not important right now," Simba declared. "What's important is that you're ok Kion."

"I'm going to get Rafiki and have him make sure you're ok," Nala declared, heading for the exit.

"Can I come with you Mom?" Kiara asked.

"Sure honey," Nala said smiling at her daughter. After giving Simba and Kion nuzzles the mother and daughter were gone. After a few minutes Kion decided to ask Simba about what Zira had said.

"Dad can I ask you something?" the young Prince asked.

"Of course you can son," Simba said.

"Zira said something to me before I passed out," Kion said. "She said I'd be joining my brother in the Great Beyond. What did she mean? Did I have a brother?" Kion looked up at his father, who had a very sad look on his face. "Dad?" Kion said softly as he slowly got up and walked towards his father. "Dad what's wrong?" Kion asked as he sat beside Simba.

"Kion there..there's something I..I have to tell you," Simba said, his voice coming out very soft. "You're right son. You and Kiara did have an older brother. His name was Kopa."

"We did?" Kion whispered, his amber eyes wide with shock. "What happened to him?"

"He died," Simba said softly, his voice full of pain and sadness. "Zira killed him." Kion gasped, shocked at his father's words.

"B..but why would she do that?" he asked after a minute.

"Because she hated me so much," Simba declared. "Zira had it in her head that I killed Scar. Still does in fact. So she decided that because I had killed someone she loved that she would return the favor. I should have banished her and her followers on day one but I couldn't see how unstable she really was until it was too late. And it cost me my oldest son. I would have killed her but at the time she had just given birth to Kovu and I couldn't do that. Plus your mother was pregnant with Kiara and needed me. So I just banished her."

"Why didn't you tell me about her before?'' Kion asked.

"I didn't want you or Kiara to be exposed to such a horrible thing," Simba declared. "Your mother and I both agreed to wait until you were older to tell you. I'm sorry Kion. I should have warned you about Zira."

"Its ok Dad," Kion said with a smile. "I'm just glad you told me."

"And I'm so very glad you're ok," Simba said nuzzling his son. "You and Kiara mean everything to me. I just hope you're not angry with me."

"I'm not mad Dad," Kion declared. "Like I said I'm just glad I know the truth now."

"I love you son," Simba said, once again nuzzling his son.

"I love you too Dad," Kion said, nuzzling into his father's thick red mane. Just then Nala and Kiara returned with Rafiki and he went to examine the Prince. Simba, Nala and Kiara all went outside to wait. Once they were outside Simba spoke.

"I told Kion about Kopa," Simba informed his mate, knowing they had already told Kiara about her other brother.

"Good I'm glad he knows now," Nala said with a sigh. "Now maybe we can move on."

"I couldn't agree more Nala," Simba said, nuzzling his mate. "I couldn't agree more."

 **A/N well folks how'd you like my little One Shot? Let me know in a review please.**


End file.
